Freak
Clatter's coding This is maybe the result??? of a dragon (or hybrid) staying in radiation for too long blehhhh |-| Warning = Eye burning wip coding on the next tabber prepare your eyes if your gonna read it |-| Page = blehhhh Clatter belongs to Seaviper, please don't use him without my permission }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: radial-gradient(circle at 0% 60%, transparent 9px, #00FFFF 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 100% 50%, transparent 7px, #00FFFF 9px, transparent 10px), radial-gradient(circle at 0% 60%, transparent 5px, #00FFFF 7px, transparent 8px), radial-gradient(circle at 100% 50%, transparent 3px, #00FFFF 5px, transparent 6px), radial-gradient(circle at 0% 60%, transparent 1px, #00FFFF 3px, transparent 4px), #FF4500; background-size:1px 15px; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Seaviper |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Half-Mutant |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Steam |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Orange-red |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Mutant |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | type here |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:radial-gradient(circle at 0% 60%, transparent 9px, #00FFFF 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 100% 50%, transparent 7px, #00FFFF 9px, transparent 10px), radial-gradient(circle at 0% 60%, transparent 5px, #00FFFF 7px, transparent 8px), radial-gradient(circle at 100% 50%, transparent 3px, #00FFFF 5px, transparent 6px), radial-gradient(circle at 0% 60%, transparent 1px, #00FFFF 3px, transparent 4px), #FF4500; background-size:1px 15px; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 26 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Wasteland wanderer, trader, and vault raider (he gather supplies and food from raided vaults or abandoned vaults) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | SkyWing/SeaWing Hybrid |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To find his family, to not entirely become a mutant, and to survive |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Somewhere is a mountain near South Centeral |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Unknown SkyWing father and SeaWing mother |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Some dragons, the resident mutants |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Most dragons |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Manipulating metal, the mutants, some dragons |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Most dragons |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Can see in the dark, strong, can breath fire, has some bioluminescent stripes, has an extra pair of arms and eyes (from staying in the radiation for too long), small and pretty much useless wings (also from too much radiation) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Fire, claws, teeth |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | Petrachor hue |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "Let's see...So my real name is Firestripe Dusk Rider, My secondary name used to hide my real name is Clatter, although I like have others call me that and I also like to refer myself as that name, has a nice ring to it...Oh! And my nickname most dragons who first meet call me is Freak. Any other questions?" |} |} What happens when you spend too much time in the radiation? What happens when your slowly turning into a mutant? Meet Clatter, the half-mutant Trapped in the radiation for too long, slowly this male hybrid began to turn into a freak just like the rest. Gaining some limbs, and loosing some, this dragon is slowly becoming a freak. His scales, dullen by the time he spends outside in the wasteland, used to be a fiery orange-red with crimson red underscales. But the grayness slowly seems to be seeping into his scales, dullening his colors as they start to take a faint-grayish hue. Only two parts of him still have vibrant cyan colors, his eyes, and his bioluminescent stripes. Short and curved onyx-black horns still stand on his head, but are mostly covered by his wickedly long ears due to mutations. He also has the same colored spikes running down his neck, well spaced out and fairly long but not too long, and their size shortens down as they near his shoulders, which also have two of them on each shoulder, curving up towards his wings. The spikes on his neck are perfectly straight and thin, and the ones on his shoulder are also thin. Onyx-black teeth and claws are also a part of him, his claws being revitively short and with a big curve, great for climbing trees, not-so-great for inflicting damage. His teeth are also the same, short and sharp with a good inwards curve and the points facing into his throat, great for keeping prey in his mouth, and hard to rip it out of it. His wings are very short, as a result of the mutations also. It is impossible to fly with them without using magic, for they are good for only gliding for a few feet, making them relatively useless. Each wing doesn't have a thumb, just a round curve in that area. His wing membranes are a red-grey color, from the grayness all around him is taking its toll on his scale colors. He has a extra pair of eyes, fully functional and can see in the dark, just like his original pair. It is the same bright Aqua color as his original pair, with the same colored onyx-black pupil. The extra eye is slightly smaller than the original one, and is in front of the original pair. He has also grown a extra set of arms, fully functional like the rest of him. Just behind his original shoulders are an extra set of shoulders, and where the arms sprout. However, unlike his original shoulders, this came from mutations and don't have spikes on the shoulder blades. His tail is rather thin and short, also from mutations caused by the amount of time he spends daily in the radiation. It is only one third of the size it originally was, and is somewhat stiff. Often when he walks of runs, it can be found upright and not dragging, and he doesn't even lift it to always keep it up due to again, the stiffness. He has a rather lean build, but due to the little food left, he is rather thin since he doesn't eat often. His head is long but his snout is short, and a little onyx-black horn rests just above his nostrils. His back is bumpy and his ribs are visible, since he is always near starving. His bioluminescent stripes all are in the shape of a claw, and can be found all over him. On the top of his head, top of his neck, back, and tail, on the front of his two pairs of arms and his legs, and on his small wings. He can control each stripe individually, however he cannot after the brightness of dimness he can make them glow. insert text here insert text here insert text here insert text here insert text here Category:Seaviper's Stuff